Walk-behind power tools, such as, lawn mowers, snow throwers, dethatchers, aerators, sod cutters, tillers, flail mowers or the like are well known in the art. Typically, a walk-behind power tool includes a handle assembly attached to a tool body, and extending rearwardly and upwardly from the tool body.
In order to provide a handle assembly which is convenient for operators of various sizes, the handle assemblies may be provided with handle height adjustment devices.
There is a need for an improved handle height adjustment device.